<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Come to Light by Omnes_manet_nox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070507">Things Come to Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnes_manet_nox/pseuds/Omnes_manet_nox'>Omnes_manet_nox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Three Houses-Path of Two Kings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almyra (Fire Emblem), Bottom My Unit | Byleth, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip Claude von Riegan, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Gestures, Sexual Inexperience, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnes_manet_nox/pseuds/Omnes_manet_nox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened in Shambhala, Claude and his forces decided to take a few days off to be in Deirdriu the capital of the Alliance.  Mainly to resemble before returning to Garreg Mach. Rhea luckily was able to be healed quickly by Marianne and her natural body process and is able to walk around and such. However, during this time there was some strange news that just suddenly appeared…. </p><p>This is in connection to another fanfic that I am doing as well (I practically have an overall novel with this at this point) But like if you like it Thanks please comment if you think this would be a good idea of run on!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Three Houses-Path of Two Kings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Come to Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Claude was discussing with Byleth, Felix, Sylvian, Ingrid and Annette on what to do with Faerghus, Ashe came in running. “Claude! Professor!”</p><p>“Hey Ashe, we are in a bit of a meeting right now about what’s going to happen to the Kingdom care to join?” Claude asked.</p><p>“Well, um, more like to tell you important news.” Ashe replied.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Two people was spotted escaping the Kingdom capital on horseback holding the Crest Stone of Blaiddyd.”</p><p>“Oh no, that’s dangerous, wait… where is Areadbhar?”</p><p>“That’s the second part, they said that there was a cape and Areadbhar left in the Prince’s old room with a letter.”</p><p>“A letter?” Byleth asked as she raises a brow.</p><p>“Y-yes a letter, I have it here.” Ashe said as he passes it to Claude and he opens the letter.</p><p>“Okay and it states</p><p>
  <em>‘To whomever reads this,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, I have failed as a king and failed as a leader to the people of Faerghus and Fodlan alike. I let my madness and desire for destruction controlled me throughout the years and have not been able to fight back and defend the Kingdom and the Continent like I was supposed to. Here I lay down my cape, my armor and the Blaiddyd weapon here to say I do not deserve to have the title as prince or king. I failed to have planned ahead and give the people a more stable future for all. I feel I must atone for all of the sins I have committed over the years, all the blood taken and all the lives that have been ruined by this war. I am aware Edelgard is gone. However, I know that Claude has done well along with Professor Byleth in order to restore peace to Fodlan. Something I should’ve taken a part of and should’ve done. I will not be gone; I may return here someday.  However I believe for all of Fodlan and the lands around it, let there be peace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hmm, this is interesting.” Claude states, “Well if he comes back it makes my job easier.”</p><p>“Wait why?” Felix asked, “If he is still the boar that he is..”</p><p>“This letter was written no later than a week ago.” Byleth said while sniffing the ink. “I can tell.”</p><p>“Good nose.” Claude commented.</p><p>“But that begs the question why didn’t he claim the throne back? And how did he live?” Ingrid asked.</p><p>“That’s the trillion-gold question Ingrid. How did he live.” Claude asked. He strokes in stubbled beard then snaps his fingers, “Could be those who slither in the dark, don’t cha think?”</p><p>“They do like to cause chaos, like what happened with Her Majesty Edelgard.” Sylvain added.</p><p>“But if he is alive, what is he doing?” Annette asked. “I hope he doesn’t get into trouble.”</p><p>“Agreed. Also does Dedue know?” Sylvian asked.</p><p>“I think so, I don’t think he’d leave him behind like that.” Felix said, “Even if he is a boar.”</p><p>Claude gives a big exhale. “Well we won’t know until we find out. Maybe in the next month you guys could do a search for him. But keep it secret, we don’t know if our enemy will pull a fast one on us.”</p><p>They all agreed.</p><p>“Meanwhile, we will ask the alliance nobles to help assist with Faerghus territory with food and such. Right?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“Yes, that’s a good move. But what about the empire?” Ingrid asked.</p><p>“Lorenz and Ferdinand are taking care of that.”</p><p>“Ah, put two pricks together, smart.” Felix commented as Ingrid, Sylvian and Annette all laughed.</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m smart.” Claude boasts to himself. Byleth smiles at him and giggles herself. Claude looks at her for a moment before he gained back his composure. Claude then continues, “We will have a round table conference in Garreg Mach to look at how we are going to recover from the war in the next two months however I will not be here so in my stead I will have our lovely professor do it.”</p><p>Byleth looks shocked, and a tint of red flushes her face. “Um, yeah, I’ll be able to do that…”</p><p>“Why won’t you be there if you don’t mind me asking?” Ingrid asked.</p><p>Claude chuckles and scoffs, “Well that’s something I cannot tell you until I come back. Lorenz will have a field day with me.”</p><p>“How come?” Felix asked.</p><p>“Has to do with my heritage, clearly we all know by now I’m not fully a man of Fodlan. I just have some family business I have to do and will be right back in a jiffy.” Claude explained.</p><p>“I can see that; people here can be quite judgmental.” Ingrid frowns as she thinks of Dedue.</p><p>“Anyhow, we will discuss more on the upcoming months hope your parents can come to assist you guys in negotiations.” Claude responded.</p><p>“Well okay meeting adjoined,” Sylvian said excited as he was about to run out then Ingrid grabs him by the ear and walks out with him, Ashe being concerned follows them. Annette then walks out as Felix walks behind her. Leaving Byleth and Claude in the room.</p><p>“So, teach.” Claude said awkwardly.</p><p>“Yes?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“You look very cute. Laughing.”</p><p>“It gets you every time huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Claude offers his hand and she hands hers over to him. “So, are we? Courting? As they call it?”</p><p>She looked keenly at him, “You are still a charm as ever aren’t you?”</p><p> “Is that a yes? Because you know, war and such.”</p><p>“Yes Claude. We are courting.” She blushes. She laughs again, “This is like if we where in school.”</p><p>“Well I’d definitely would’ve made my advances back then if we where classmates. Who knows maybe we cou-” Claude cut himself off.</p><p>“Could’ve?”</p><p>“Never mind that. It’s a bit silly for me to think about know. Especially now.” He said while he covered his mouth.</p><p>Byleth grinned. “Well we will hopefully have that time soon enough.”</p><p>Claude then looks at the sea view from the window. I wonder what is in store. Hey Teach. You care to walk with me somewhere?”</p><p>“Of course.” Byleth said as Claude leads the way and his professor follows.</p>
<hr/><p>They walk to the Port of Deirdru and they both look at the sunset. The sea breeze gives a cool refreshing feeling as their tension felt a bit hot. Claude glances at his former professor and gives a weak smile and sighs.</p><p>“Is there something in your mind?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“A couple.” He said.</p><p>“Well, tell me”</p><p>“Well first I am sorry, and I want to give this back to you.” Claude says then pulls out an Old Journal that belonged to her late father. “I should’ve given your more time or just asked to read it while with you. I should’ve asked to take it for myself. Even if you did say yes.”</p><p>“You kept it safe and in good condition at least.” Byleth smiled.</p><p>“Still I was stupid and too obsessed with find out the truth I should’ve just wait.” Claude admitted. “I wanted to do that after we fought Edelgard at the monastery, but you slept.”</p><p>“Well thank you, for considering me.”</p><p>“Well thank Dimitri, he was the one who yelled at me after finding out that was his journal. I was mad at him at the time for not understanding, but now I know. I too can be an idiot sometimes.”</p><p>Byleth smiled and is so tempted to kiss him, but she’d rather keep their relationship private in case of people they are working with have an issue with it.</p><p>“Was that all?”</p><p>“No, its something I think is important in months to come. It’s about my father’s side.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“My father is the King of Almyra.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That makes me a prince.”</p><p>“Why did that never get brought up?”</p><p>“Fodlan likes their boarders shut and selective. It’d cause controversy if I say that and that I am trying to conquer Fodlan.”</p><p> “I see,”</p><p>“And my real name is Khalid.”</p><p>“Khalid…” Byleth gets lost in though then giggles as she sees his emerald eyes. Claude blushes. “But for now, call me Claude. Just how I call your professor.”</p><p>She nods and the both look out at the sea.</p><p>Bylteh grins, “So should we be sneaky tonight? Like go somewhere to just look at each other?”</p><p>“Whoa Teach didn’t know you here like that.”</p><p>“I learned from my students,”</p><p>“I mean I don’t mind offering you tea in my room so we can talk about future plans for the church?” Claude suggested.</p><p>“That would be a great idea.” She smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night Byleth knocked on Claude door and saw Claude in regular clothing. A blouse and gray pants with his boots he always wore. He invited her into his room and she’s at awe of how big it is. There’s a bookshelf filled with different books, there is a shelf full of valuable treasures and a beautiful view of the ocean from the room and a private bathroom.</p><p>“Byleth?” Claude asked. Her ears went up and turned. “Are you at awe?”</p><p>She nodded the chuckled awkwardly. “I’ve never been in a lord’s room before.”</p><p>Claude leans on the table with one hand and is mesmerized by her reactions. “I see I mean I bet that there were at least some males or even females that offered them into their room-”</p><p>“Yes, but I never went the whole way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Claude asked, as he’s confused.</p><p>“I’m a virgin.”</p><p>Claude blushes, “Oh.” his eye widen, and he looked down to think, ‘I was just making small talk why did I say it like that? Now she’s gonna think I just want to bed her. Why did I even suggest my room in the first place?’</p><p>“You’re not one?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You’re not a virgin?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“I mean I know majority of the ropes, but never had that happen.”</p><p>“And that’s fine, that is perfectly fine. I just personally want to spend time with you. Don’t rush yourself.”</p><p>She smiles and nods. Then he offers her a seat at the table as he tries to find something to drink. As he looks at all the tables and shelfs.</p><p>“Sorry I honestly thought that they would bring tea. But I guess not.” Claude still scurries around the room then finds a bottle. He opens it and smells it.</p><p>“That smells pretty good. It’s been a while since I drank.”  Byleth said. “I had a good dinner so don’t worry about me.”</p><p>He chuckles and brings it over and thinks out loud, “We have teacups.”</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with trying something new just don’t pour more than half or either of us. Since it’s strong”</p><p>“This is why I am in love with you” Claude whispers</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Nothing.” He panicked. Then pours the liquor halfway from in the teacup.</p><p>“What do you call this type of tea m’lady?” Claude mocks. Byleth then sips and tastes the liquor before it goes into her system. “Sugar-pine.”</p><p>“Really? You can tell?”</p><p>“It’s rum, made from sugar and wood that’s in there is pine. By nose and mouth” She said as she continues to sip.</p><p>Claude the takes the cup and drinks it whole then his body felt a strange sense of relaxation and buzz. He giggles, “Whoa gramps went in on his liquor I’m normally stronger than this.”</p><p>“Are you really, Khalid?”</p><p>Claude turns red and his starts getting hard. “Yes I am.”</p><p>Byleth giggles and just stares at him while giving such a goofy face. “You want some water?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>As you wish, she gets up and walks to the water pitcher and pours the water in his cup. Then she places the pitcher down and giggles, “You’re supposed to drink this slowly my dear.”</p><p>“Oh, haha, I didn’t know that.” Claude slurred as he drinks some water. Once he had some, he regained some composure and felt the nice buzz. He the leans on the table and asked “So Byleth, what should we do?”</p><p>“With?”</p><p>Claude leans a little over the table to kiss her. “There. You’ve been wanting that right?”</p><p>Her mind when blank to registered what happened then she recollected herself then nodded. She then stands up and signals Claude to stand up to as she crashes her lips onto his. They kept kissing as she starts to grind up on him. His hand went under her jacket then grabs her ass as hikes up her leg. To give her better pleasure on her thrust. She cups Claude’s face with one of her hand while kissing him. Then she realized the jacket could be a hassle so with her free arm she took it off and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and the same with the other arm as the jacket fell on the floor.</p><p>“I see so this is what you want? A private lesson?” Claude said as he props his leg in between hers. Byleth moans “Yes.”</p><p>“I’m sorry my dear I didn’t realize it sooner; I didn’t just want to go to fast in our relationship. I got scared.” Claude whispers. “You definitely would’ve gotten some if I knew.”</p><p>“I don’t mind the fast pace. I just need your companionship and love.” She says while grinding. “Besides I’ve been untouched for so long.”</p><p>“I see, so we are on the same page, Byleth.” Claude smirks as he grips on her has hard. A loud gasp came from mouth.</p><p>“You could break my tights!” She moaned. Claude chuckles and backs up “I’m sorry my love. Please get on the bed then.”</p><p>Byleth dazed walks to the bed as she stares at him and he follows. She jumped herself down as Claude gets on his knees.</p><p>“You know how long it’s been since I started dreaming about this? It was sick, since you were my teacher. I know but I’ve wanted you for a while.” Claude explained as he took off her boots. He has a eye to eye view with her thighs and looked up. He creeps his hands on her shorts as he unbuttons them and pulls them off exposing her in her lace tights. He looks up as he feels up of find the waist of her tights and gently takes them off. Byleth lifts herself up as he goes over her ass. Then lefts her thighs as he passes down he starts kissing and small nips the exposed porcelain on her legs and he lifts one leg to take one side off then the same as the other and then feels all over her thighs giving her a new electric feeling.</p><p>“So, no man has ever made you feel like that.” Claude teases.</p><p>Byleth red as a rose shook her head as he smirks. He the takes off his shirt to show off his bare chest and gets on top of her. Claude breathes “I’m not the harriest, sorry“</p><p>Byleth awed that Claude had an excellent body, define arm muscles she quivers by just looking,</p><p>“Aw Byleth, am I that charming, I haven’t even gotten to the fun part.” Claude said as he pushes her on her back and kisses her upper neck and exposed parts of her collar bone. He unbuttons her neck collar and places it on the floor. He looks over her and is getting more are more aroused simply by the soft voices she makes and her skin. He hovers over her and arches her back to take off her body armor which leaves her with her black shirt with cleavage, her bra and her black panties. He licks his lips on what to do so he takes off her shirt and he sees her nearly exposed. She places her arms across her chest as she looks up so innocently to him. He backs up and takes of his boots and then he starts unbuttoning his pants. Claude rises and brow while looking at his love so captivated and wonders if he should take her now or wait till, she fully ripened. He takes off his trouser and tosses them to the side where he is in is underwear with his bludge pointing out. He then creeps his hands on her navel up to her stomach then at her breast. He teases if he should pull it off and she whimpers of how much of a tease he is. The gives her a grin as she shoves her bra down exposing her plump breast. He leans on top of her feeling on her breast and leans over for a kiss as he flicks her nipple mean while is rubbing her off with her panties on since the friction for her would be amazing. As he’s kissing her, he can feel her moan coming out of her mouth. He feels extremely hard. He glides his hands to take off her bra from her back having her fully bare. Then looks up at him wonder what he’ll do next.  He kisses her stomach then lower to her navel then pulls down her underwear exposing her wet pussy. She kicks the light fabric from her legs as he pushed so he can pay attention to something more important. Claude starts rubbing her on the right spot as she moans in ecstasy. He keeps rubbing her as goes lower to her and starts lick her lips down there. He starts licking as sucking to get all of the taste of her juices. He looks at her then he starts inserting a finger into her. She whimpered, “Ah, Claude…”</p><p>He was already focused on her drenched cavern he didn’t want anything else besides her cute reactions he backed his face up from her clit while still pleasing her with his finger. He gets on top of her watching her melt away by a single finger he slips in another one and it made her clench even more. She cried out her moans as Claude fingers her out of his own entertainment. He then lowers himself to her and whispers, “I wonder how fast you’ll scream once I am inside you”</p><p>He starts fingering her in a rhythm that she starts to grind on. She was able to lift her leg to start feeling Claude’s bones as she holds onto his biceps. Byleth looks down at his bludge and complains, “Your dick, is has been ignored. “</p><p>“Oh Byleth, it’s nice to see that you were worried.”</p><p>She nods and smiles.  Claude smiles back as he withdraws his finger then scoots more into the bed with  him next to Byleths head. “You want to show me what you can do huh?”</p><p>She nods as he plays with his underwear. She starts rubbing him and pulls his fully erect cock out and gives him a rub. The lusty look in her eyes got Claude heated as she puts her lip on his tip. He pets her hair as she takes him in her mouth. Claude starts the felt an electric jolt shiver once she did.  She started bobbing her head and stroking his dick with her tongue and sucks as best as he can. When she started tasting his precum she looked up as he looked at awe and enjoyment that his lover is taking him in. She suddenly stopped and draws back as she rubs herself. Claude gets up, takes off his underwear, and quickly moved her hand away and hovered on top of her once more. He looks under her lovingly and hold her hand. With his other free hand, he rubs his dick on her clit a little to give him some lube then his tip is at the entrance. He puts the hand that guided him and placed it next to her head as her free hand grabbed onto his arm.</p><p>“Byleth, I just know I love you.” Claude says as he thrust into her gently. He lowers closer to her and he gets both hands to lift her legs. He looks down as she gets used to something his size in her. Her tiny mini moans, her messed up hair, her eyes, the way her chest was breathing. He thought this could be a dream. Not only that but how she clenches into him drove him wild. He places both his hands on each side of her head and starts thrusting slowly. He would grunt every so often as he wants to be more focused on her breaths and moans. He would quicken the pace if she looked already so comfortable. He would start just thrusting and plowing her once she was used to the gentle stuff and then starts hearing her shout and lifting herself closer to him. He grabbed her hair gently to see if her eyes are rolled back which made him thrust quicker and harder.</p><p>“Claude, oh, look how undone I am…” she pants.</p><p>“That’s a part of the charm” Claude says as he quickens his pace. Byleth then starts shivering and breathing as if she is in labor as he keeps of thrusting her down. They grew louder and louder as he thrust gives her a jolt of ecstasy, she gives out one huge groan. Claude’s eyes widen then suddenly pulls out as she jerks himself off until he cums all over her body.</p><p>They both where tired out as Byleth’s legs quiver and feel lifeless and Claude is just plan tired. He then lays next to her and strokes her hair back.</p><p>“How was that.” He asked.</p><p>“That felt better than I would ever imagine.” She panted. He chuckles and leans to kiss her forehead and pats her head and says, “Once I’m done in Almyra I want to stay with you.”</p><p>Byleth goes to hug him and says, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>